The One I Love
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: A Yoh and Anna fic. Yoh invites Anna to the Festival. At the festival Yoh confessed his feelings for Anna.


Author: I know my first fanfics was very hard to read because I didn't separate them into different paragraphs. So sorry! But now you can read this fic easily. Pls. give me suggestions and comments so I will know, ok?  
  
The one I love  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"Love, what is love anyway?"  
  
"Do I have this feeling? Do I need love?"  
  
"Why are this questions bothering me? Why am I thinking about love in the first place?"  
  
These questions about love ran through Anna's mind. All those questions made her confuse. She kept thinking if she has that feeling. It's very hard for her since she's always cold to others. She didn't even know if somebody loves her or not.  
  
Then at the middle of her thinking, a voice called her name. "Anna!" It was the voice she knew so well. The voice of her fiancé, Yoh Asakura.  
  
"Anna, where are you?!" Yoh shouted while looking for the itako around the house. Anna was in her room, sitting near the window and ignoring Yoh's call.  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"I wonder where is Anna."  
  
"Maybe she's in her room. I better go check"  
  
Yoh went upstairs if Anna was in her room. He approaches her room slowly and knocks on it. "Anna? Are you in there?" He asked. Anna heard his voice and knew that he was standing outside the door. She went to the door and slid it opened. "What do you want? Have you finished your trainings?" She asked. "Well ah. No! But I was wondering if you could." he said. Anna raised an eyebrow and stared at him coldly. "You're wasting your time. If you don't have anything to say to me then go back to your trainings Yoh!" She shouted.  
  
Then she turned her back at him and closes her door. While Yoh just stood outside while scratching his head.  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't say it. Maybe I am just too afraid of Anna."  
  
"Maybe I should try again. I have to do this."  
  
"Ok, Yoh don't be afraid."  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"Yoh. I wonder what was he going to say to me a while ago. Maybe it's something important."  
  
"But did I listen to him. I was being cold to him again. Why am I like this?"  
  
Then suddenly she heard a knock again. She slid it open and found her fiancé again standing right in front of her. He was looking at her nervously but with a smile on his face. "Didn't I tell you to go back to your trainings?" she said angrily. "Um, Anna?" He started. "I have something to tell you." He said. Anna crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "What is it? It better be important!" She demanded. Yoh looked at the floor and then looked at his fiancée. "Anna, would you like to go to the Festival with me tonight?" he finally spoke up. Anna's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Yoh said. Him inviting her to the festival. "So Anna, would you?" he asked. She looked at him fiercely and said "Alright I'll go with you. But you better give me a good time or else." She answered. Yoh jumps up with joy and hugs his fiancée. He was so happy. Anna on the other hand was surprised to see Yoh hugging her tightly. Her heart beat so fast that she felt that it was going to burst. He then releases her and went back to his training while humming a tune.  
  
Anna glared at her fiancé as he was going down the stairs. She began to think about love again.  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"Why did Yoh feel so happy when I agreed to go with him?"  
  
"Why did he hug me like that?"  
  
"Does Yoh love me? It's impossible! I'm always cruel to him. How can he love someone like me? How can anybody love someone like me?"  
  
"But still. Yoh."  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"Yes! I'm glad Anna said yes. I'm going to make sure that she'll have fun tonight."  
  
"I'll also make sure that tonight is the night that I'm going to confess my feelings for her."  
  
It was almost time for the festival. Yoh dressed in his usual attire; unbuttoned shirt, green pants, and his sandals. (Ah! and his orange headphones also). He was waiting downstairs for Anna. Anna was getting dressed for the festival. She dressed in her pink yukata with flower decorations on it. She also tied her hair with a pink ribbon. Now she was ready to go. Yoh was gazing outside at the moon when he heard footsteps. He knew that it was Anna. He went inside and was surprised to see Anna. He had never saw Anna wear a yukata before.  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"Anna's so beautiful. That yukata suits her very well."  
  
"She looks so gorgeous!"  
  
"I'm very lucky to take a pretty girl with me to the festival."  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"I wonder if I look okay in this outfit."  
  
"I hope Yoh liked it. I wonder what his thinking about right now."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to ask."  
  
"So Yoh, do I look okay?" Anna asked. Yoh examined her closely and his cheeks were starting to turn red. "Anna, you look very beautiful." He answered her. She started to blush as Yoh's face was close to hers. "Well, then let's go!" he said.  
  
-At the festival-  
  
"Wow! A lot of people have come. There's lot of stands here." Yoh said with amazement. Anna was walking with him silently. "Hey, Anna do you want me to buy you something to eat?" he asked. "Alright. Go buy me a juice and rice balls." She ordered. Yoh immediately went to the stand to buy juice and rice balls. Not knowing that Anna was staring at him.  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"Do I love Yoh?"  
  
"Even though were engaged it doesn't mean we love each other. We're only engaged because of his family. I was engaged to Yoh to be his trainer."  
  
"Love. Do I have that feeling?"  
  
She kept asking herself about love. She was beginning to be more confused. She sighs and closed her eyes. She began to think the memories she had with Yoh. Then she led out a small smile. Yoh was returning from the stand and saw Anna smiling while her eyes were closed. Yoh slowly approaches her and called her name softly. "Anna." Anna opened her eyes immediately and saw his fiancé standing in front of her. "Anna, here's the food and juice you ordered." He said while handling the food to his fiancée. Then he sat down beside her at the bench. He began to stare at the moon and the stars again. Anna too looked up and stared at the moon and stars. She doesn't know the reason why but she felt so happy just being with Yoh. Yoh on the other hand was happy being with Anna.  
  
"Anna?" Yoh started. "The stars and moon look beautiful tonight, aren't they?" he complemented. She looked at his fiancé with confusion then she smiled again. "Yes they are beautiful tonight. I wish nights are always like this." She said as she looked up again.  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"How am I going to say this?"  
  
"What if she rejects me? What am I going to do?"  
  
"I need to do this. I have to. Come on Yoh you can do this!"  
  
"Anna, I have to tell you something." Yoh said. "What is it Yoh?" Anna asked. "Um, Anna. It's like this. You see. ah. um." Yoh said blankly. Anna suddenly stood up and looked at Yoh angrily. "Will you just get to the point?! Say what you have to say to me now!" Anna shouted. Then Anna turned around and began to walk away from him. Yoh stood up and ran to her. He places his arms around her waist to stop her. He pulls her closely to him and laid his head in her hair. "Anna, I'm so sorry if I couldn't say it properly. But I was so nervous." Yoh said in a low tone. Anna turned around and places her head on his chest. She felt his warmth and love. "Anna, I, I love you!" Yoh confessed. Anna's heart beat so fast. She was shocked to hear such words from Yoh.  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"He loves me? But I thought nobody can love me?"  
  
"I was wrong. Someone did love me and it was Yoh."  
  
"But do I love Yoh. Maybe I do."  
  
"Yoh." Anna said his name softly as she put her arms around him. "Yoh, I love you too. I love you very much." Anna finally confessed. Yoh's face was enlightened. He was so glad that Anna said that she loved him too. He gave her a smile and Anna does the same. Then he leans towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
-Anna's POV-  
  
"So this is the feeling they call love. Love is a wonderful feeling."  
  
"I'm glad to have this feeling. It's great to be in love."  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"I'm glad that this turn out pretty well."  
  
"I've finally confessed my feeling to her and she did the same for me."  
  
"I'm lucky to have Anna." -At Home-  
  
"Well it's time to hit the hay." Yoh said. "Yoh, thank you for that wonderful night. I really enjoyed it." Anna thanked him. "No problem. Anything for you Anna." Yoh said. "Good Night Yoh." She said. "Good Night Anna" he said. Then they went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
When Yoh finished changing his clothes he heard a knock on his door. He went to the door and slid it open. He was surprise to see Anna. "Anna, what's the matter? What are you doing here?" he asked. Anna looked down as her cheeks turned red. "Um, Yoh can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked him shyly. Yoh couldn't believe in what he's hearing. But he just simply ignored it. "Ok. No problem with me." He answered smilingly. Anna went inside his room and lied down on Yoh's bed. Yoh closed his door and went to join Anna. He lied beside her as he places his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Yoh." she called. "Go to sleep now. It's getting late." Yoh advised. Anna smiled at her fiancé and went to sleep. Yoh on the other hand stared at her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Good Night."  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
"Anna, I love you."  
  
"You are the one I truly love."  
  
Author: That was so sweet. I hope you enjoyed this story. Pls. review ok? YOH and ANNA for life. 


End file.
